Naruto the Pokemon Master
by Drakai
Summary: In the Valley of the End, the clashing force create a warp-hole, which sends Naruto to a whole new world. Overused beginning, I know. Just read.
1. New World

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

The two beings clashed in the middle of the valley. One was covered in a red cloak of sorts. It had the appearance of a three-tailed fox. In his hand was a purple orb of swirling energy, known as chakra.

The other had gray skin with long white hair and something that looked like hand-wings. his right hand held electricity and imitated the call of one thousand birds chirping.

As they clashed, the two energies created a warp-hole. The grey figure sneared at the blond, and kicked him in. Before the blond fully dissapeared, he heard the last words of his one-time friend.

"Today is the day you DIE!" what he failed to notice is a hand sticking out of his chest, holding the same electicity as his did before. He turned around and saw the face of his former sensei, his left eye blazing. The sensei scowled, although you couldn't see it, and yanked the arm out. He then threw a scroll at the other slowly dissapearing figure and spoke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Naruto. There is nothing I can do now." The blond just smiled and replied. "Thank you for everything, Kakashi-sensei. Goodbye." and he dissapeared forever.

Kakashi let a lone tear fall out of his left eye and turned to the body of his other student. "You are so lucky you're dead. Although, Tsunade might revive you, just to kill you again." He picked the body up, and set course for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Meanwhile, Naruto found himself in a sort of tunnel made of pure energy. Then, he was hit by a wave of unimaginable pain. And then another. And then another. But he did notice that the pain lessened with every hit. When the pain stopped, he felt two arms wrapped around him. He turned around and faced a red haired woman with nine tails swishing behind her. She had tears in her eyes. "Hey, Kyuubi, what's wrong?" he asked her, whiping the tears away.

"This is where we say goodbye, Naruto. In order to survive this warp-hole, I gave all of my chakra to you. In so doing, I am free of the seal, free to go to Makai." She smiled sadly and hugged him again. "I'm gonna miss you."

He also smiled, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, too. Goodbye, Kyuubi." She slowly dissolved into light, and dissapeared. When she did, Naruto was hit with another wave of pain and fell unconcious.

He fell out of the sky and onto a snowy terrain. There was a blizzard. Then, a figure approached him slowly. It jabbed him a few times to check if he was out, and then dragged him away.

Back at Konoha, a crowd gatheredn at the entrance of the village. At the head of the crowd were three figures. One was short with pink hair, the other quite larg with long spiky white hair, and the third a twenty-five year old woman with blond hair done in two tails. They waited for the young blond to return, albeit for different reasons. What they saw, however, was one figure carrying another on its back. When the figure came closer, they recognized it as Kakashi. On his back was Sasuke, apparently unconcious. No Naruto in sight.

"Sasuke-kun!" the pink figure screeched. Kakashi threw him at her, and she caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground. Kakashi the turned to the two older figures. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama." he said, ignoring Sakura's screeches about her Sasuke not moving. "I... I am afraid to say that Naruto is no longer with us."

Tsunade got teary-eyed, and Jiraiya asked in a low voice. "What do you mean no longer with us, Kakashi?"

"When he and this tras fought, they used their strongest attacks. When they colided, the chakra was enough to create a temporary warp-hole. Sasuke pushed Naruto inside. Before he dissapeared completely, I managed to throw in a scroll with some items sealed inside, as well as say goodbye."

Tsunade burst in tears, and Jiraiya wasn't far behind either. "Can we follow him, get him back." she managed to say.

"No. He will survive his stay in the warp-hole, but no one else would. And besides, where ever he ends up, it is better than a village which shunned him for keeping it safe. And the items in the scroll will help him grately." Tsunade cried more, but nodded at the logic. Jiraiya hugged her, for once not having any perverted thoughts in his mind. They could hear a soft 'Goodbye, Naruto' muffled by his cheast. "And what about him." Jiraiya spat.

"Kakashi-sensei, why won't Sasuke-kun wake up?" Sakura asked through tears.

"Because... he's dead." Jiraiya had a satisfied look on his face, but Sakura burst into more tears.

"Naruto-baka murdered him." she cried. "When he comes back I'm gonna kill him."

"Sakura!" Kakashi's forceful tone stunned her. "Naruto did not kill him. I did." She gasped. Even Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"B-b-b-but why, sensei."

"Because that _trash_ chose to become a missing nin. And also because he is the reason we will never see Naruto again."

"Pft, who needs the baka." she yelled through tears. "I just want my Sasu..." she was cut of by a backhand curtesy of Kakashi.

"Don't you dare talk of the Hero of Konoha in that tone. I am no longer your sensei. My only student is gone because of that carcase. Begone from my sight."

The crowd around them stood silent. They were mostly composed of Ninja, but there were a couple dozen of civilians there. When they heard that the Kyuubi brat had died, a few started to yell in joy. They were quickly silenced by a few Shinobi. The entier Ninja force present had tears in their eyes. Every one of them had respected the kid, and they would miss him. When they heard that Kakashi had killed Sasuke, another couple started yelling in outrage and anger. They too were quickly silenced.

The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving only Kakashi, Jiraiya and a still sobbing Tsunade. "I'll take Tsunade-hime to her room." Jiraiya said. Kakashi nodded and wen't home. The only thoughts inside Jiraiya's mind were _Goodbye, Naruto. I hope that, where ever you are, you will be happy. i'll miss you._


	2. First Pokemon, First Friend

Naruto stired from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm. The second, that he was lying on the ground. He opened his eyes. Despite his blurry sight, he managed to make out a cave, and a fire. He wated for a moment for his vision to reset, and was greeted by a strange sight. Sitting cross-leged next to him was a black and red creature with a red scarf around its neck.

_"Are you well?"_

"What the... Sorry if I seem rude, but what are you."

The creature just chukled.

_"I am a Gallade. A Pokemon."_

"What's a Pokemon."

_"We Pokemon are creatures of amazing power. We coegzist with humans, help them. They depend on us just as we depend on them. Where are you from? It must be far away if you have not heard of Pokemon."_

"You wouldn't beliece me if I told you."

Gallade raised an eyebrow. _"Try me."_

"Ok then. I came from another world. One where there are no Pokemon and humans have powers of their own."

_"Can you get back?"_

"You don't seem... fazed by my storie."

_"You would be surprised at what I saw and expirienced. There are some, called Legendary Pokemon, who have power over matter, space, time..."_

"Well, no, I can't. And, even if I could, I wouldn't."

_"Why?"_

Naruto sighed. "I'm hated in my village. When I was born, a great demon attacked, called the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine-Tailed Fox. The only was for our leader, my father, to save our village was to seal it inside of me. So they shunned and scorned me for keeping them safe."

_"And your mother?"_

"Died during childbirth."

_"I am sorry. I too had a rough childhood, but nowhere near as you have. I grew up without both my parents, alone. I had to learn how to fight just to survive. Oh, I almost forgot. You had this with you." _he handed him a scroll. Naruto opened it to find a message and three storage seals.

_Dear Naruto,  
First off, you're probably wondering how I managed to write a message in a couple of seconds. There is a jutsu that can, with use of a rather big amount of chakra, burn words on any surfoce. It is normaly used by seal masters, but it's handy in these situations, too.  
I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I had no more chakra left after this. Besides, I believe that, wherever you are, it will be better for you then here.  
In the three seals are a few things I wanted to give you when you left on a traning trip with Jiraiya, but I guess now's as good a time as any. In the first is my father's sword, the White Fang, and his style, Dance of the Fang. In the second, a few jutsu, namely Chidori. And in the third, my most prized possession. The entire series of Icha Icha Paradise.  
Goodbye my friend, and live well,  
Kakashi_

Naruto smiled as he rolled the scroll up. He turned to Gallade. "Where am I?"

_"A few miles west of Snowpoint. It is a city on the very north of Sinnoh. I found you unconcious in a field, during a blizzard."_

"Thank you for all your help. Seems the blizzard has stopped. I'm gonna go now." Naruto smiled as he walked out of the cave.

_"Wait!"_ Gallade called after him. _"I have lived all my life alone, but I would like to have someone to call a friend. So, if you would have me, I shall become your starter Pokemon." _Naruto just smiled and nodded. Gallade too smiled and walked to him.

_"To Snowpoint, then?"_

"Yes. I'm gonna need new clothes and some supplies, too. Good thing I have some gold with me."

A half an hour of walking later, they found themselves in the Snowpoint mall, in the clothing department. He now wore a crimson long-sleve shirt, black jeans, cowboy boots and a leather jacket with fur on the collar. He also got Gallade a new one, in the same color as his previous one.

"You and your friend look good in that." A female voice said. They turned around and saw a fourteen year old girl. She was wearing jeans, a red long sleeved shirt and an orange vest. She also had sunglasses in her short, spiky red hair.

_"Sunglasses in winter?"_ Gallade commented.

'Um, thank you, miss..."

"Oh, my name is Zoey. I'm a coordinator. This is my hometown."

"I am Naruto. I'm kinda new at this. I'm from very far away, and I was looking for some place where I could register as a trainer."

"Whell the proffesors of every region are responsible for registering new trainers and coordinators... I have an idea. I'm going to the Hoenn region for the Grand Festival there. Why don't you come with me. Hoenn is a great place to start your Pokemon journey." Naruto seemed to think for a while, and then nodded. Zoey handed him a small red-white ball.

"What's this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A Pokeball. It's used to put your Pokemon in a kind of stasis, where they don't need to eat or drink. They don't allow Pokemon outside their balls on the ship." Naruto turned to Gallade, who just nodded. He threw the ball at him, and Gallade dissapeared into red light. The ball shook three times, and stopped. Naruto picked it up, paid for the clothes and they both went to the harbor.

**Naruto's Gallade in this story is just black where the normal one is green, and red where the normal one is white.**


	3. Meeting the Twerps

Naruto, Zoey and Gallade stood in front of Prof. Birch's lab. Due to warmer climates, Naruto changed his jacket and shirt with a sleeveless zipped up crimson shirt, black fingerless gloves and black elbow guards.

"Hello, Prof. Birch." Zoey said when they got inside.

"Hello, Zoey. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"And who's this."

"Greetings, Professor. My name is Namikaze Naruto, and I would like to register as a trainer. Gallade here will be my starter."

"My, what interesting colors your Gallade has."

"He does?"

"_I do?"_

"Of course. You don't know that the normal colors for a Gallade are green and white?"

"Not really, no."

"Ok, ok, let's get you signed up then." They walked inside, to a big computer.

"Just a moment… here." Birch said, offering him a crimson device. "This is your Pokédex. It has information on anything you'll need to know about Pokémon. Here are some Pokéballs; you can by more at the Pokecenter, and a guidebook. Give me a call sometime, let me know how you're doing."

"I will Professor. And thank you." They shook hands and Naruto and Zoey got ready to leave.

"Oh, and Zoey." The professor called.

"Yes?"

"Ash is in Hoenn. He should be in Lavaridge town about now." Zoey's eyes widened and she took Naruto by the arm and ran in the direction of the town. Birch just chuckled watching them. Gallade sweat dropped and ran after them.

"Zoey… whoa…. Wait… come on…. Will you stop already!" She let go of his hand and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited. I, um…"

"You have a crush on this Ash character, don't you?" Zoey turned red. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a panting Gallade. "What's up with you?"

"_She's fast for a little girl."_Gallade panted looking at Zoey._ "What's wrong with her?"_

"She's embarrassed because we're going to see her boyfriend." Naruto chuckled when Zoey glared at him. Then she did a double take.

"Wait, you can understand him?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"Naruto, normally humans can't understand Pokémon." He looked at Gallade, who just shrugged.

"_Hey, don't look at me; I never had much contact with humans."_

"I wonder if you can understand all Pokémon." Zoey said in thought.

"We'll see when I catch one. But for now, keep quiet about this, ok?" Zoey nodded and they set out to Lavaridge town.

"Hey Flannery!" Ash called as he and Brock entered the Lavaridge Gym.

"What… Oh, hey Ash, Brock." She waved at them.

"Hello Flannery my dear. I see that you are even more bea-" Brock's love declaration was cut off by Croagunk jabbing him in the stomach and dragging him away. Ash and Pikachu just face palmed.

"Good to see that he's still the same. So, what are you doing here, Ash?"

"I'm gonna compete in the Hoenn Tournament again. And this time I intent to win." He and Pikachu smiled.

"Pika-Pika." (*Since Naruto is the only one who can actually understand Pokémon, when he's not there, they will speak like this*)

"So I take it you want to battle me."

"You know it. Hey, what was that?" A clash was heard from outside.

"It came from outside." A recovered Brock said. "Let's check it out."

They ran to a clearing by a lake just outside the town, gawking at what met them there. A whole field of tree trunks that were imbedded in the ground laid there, next to it a fire with an orange-haired female figure by it.

"Hey, Zoey!" She turned around and smiled, hiding her blush when she saw ash.

"Hey Ash, Brock, Pikachu. Hello miss."

"Flannery. I'm the Gym Leader here." They shook hands.

"What's happening over there, Zoey?" Brock pointed to the trunks.

"Just watch." The three gasped when they saw two figures, one a human male and one Pokémon, balancing on the trunks.

"Come, Gallade." Naruto drew the White Fang from its sheath on his right hip. "Again." Gallade readied his attack and charged at Naruto, having little trouble with the wobbly footing. He slashed one of his blades to Naruto's left, but the White Fang met him. He then went for a low sweep, Naruto jumping up and landing on one foot behind him. He turned to his starter Pokémon. "Give me your all, Gallade. You'll never be able to cut me like that." The Pokémon frowned before it charged again, meeting Naruto's own charge at the center of the field. To the spectators, it appeared like they had passed one another, but a shallow slash appeared on Gallade's chest, followed by one on Naruto's cheek. "That's enough for now." Naruto said, sheeting his sword. Gallade panted, and would have fallen off the trees, if Naruto hadn't caught him. "You did good today." He ran a glowing green palm over the cut. "Now rest." He recalled him to his Pokéball. He then turned to Zoey and the others. "Um, hey."

"That was awesome." Ash muttered.

"_Yeah." _Pikachu nodded his head.

"Naruto, these are Ash, Brock and Pikachu, the friends I told you about."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you."

"_Hello."_

"Nice to meet you too. Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Zoey told me a lot about you."

"And my name is Flannery. I'm the Gym Leader of Lavaridge." She smiled at him, blushing slightly. He looked at her and struggled hiding his own blush.

"A pleasure." He kissed the back of her hand, making her blush some more. "Come on, now, I'm starving. You all can join us for lunch if you want."

"Thanks." Ash's stomach growled, making Pikachu snicker at him until his own followed his trainer's example. They all sat around the fire, but before they could enjoy their meal, a long mechanical hand with a rubber glove at the end grabbed Pikachu and lifted him to a Meowth-shaped balloon in the sky.

"What the…!"

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?"

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie"

"And it's James"

"Meowth, now dat's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"…We're Team Rocket…"

"…In your face!"

Naruto just stared at the balloon and the three inside it with an increasing swear drop, while the others yelled out "Team Rocket!"

"You've met these jokers before?"

"Yeah, they're always trying to steal our Pokémon." Ash answered.

"Seriously? They any good at it?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Hey, macho-twerp with the steel abs and chest…." Jessie wondered off, while James and Meowth swear dropped and shook her awake. "Right. Where was I. Oh, yeah. This time we can't lose." They put Pikachu in an electric-proof cage. "And don't bother shocking your way out. It electric-proof." They raised their balloon a few feet, and started to gloat.

"Now you can't reach us, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya." Naruto's sweat drop just god bigger.

"Anybody have a very big Pokémon?"

"I have an Onyx." Brock said. "But even he's not big enough to reach them."

"He's not supposed to. I need him to throw me." He grinned at their bewildered looks. "Just trust me." Brock just nodded and summoned the giant rock Pokémon.

"Twerps never learn." Jessie shook her head, followed by James and Meowth.

"Onyx, throw Naruto as hard as you can."

"What?" The three looked down to see Naruto fly through the air and land on the edge of their basket.

"Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He drew his sword half-way. "I've come for the Pikachu." He cut the ropes that were holding the basket to the balloon. He then grabbed Pikachu's cage and dived to the ground.

"_That was awesome."_ Pikachu said.

"Thank you."

"_You can understand me?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well pal, I hope you have an exit strategy. The ground's closing in pretty fast."_ Naruto just smirked as he flipped and landed on Onyx's tale, sliding on his feet to the ground. He threw the cage up and slashed it open, sheathing his sword. He then called Gallade.

"Gallade, Rising Dragon!" The swordsman Pokémon jumped up, slashing the falling basket, sending Team Rocket away.

"We'll have to be extra careful and extra devious with that new twerp around." Jessie pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah. But first…"

"We're blasting off again!"

The four humans gathered around Naruto as Pikachu leaped into Ash's arms.

"That was amazing." Flannery said.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Ash asked him.

"I come from a small region far to the east, where there are no Pokémon, and the nations are locked in endless struggle."

"What was that move Gallade used?" Brock asked. "It's not one I've ever heard before."

"That's one of the combat moves I've learned during the years I've been training. I've taught Gallade others, too." Gallade grinned.

"Well come on." Ash said. "I still have a match to win." He and Pikachu took off running, while Brock shook his head and Zoey giggled. Naruto just looked at Flannery, who shrugged, and the two set towards the Gym.


	4. First Battle, Sixth Companion

"The match between Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Lavaridge Gym Leader Flannery." Brock was voted as referee for the match. Ash grinned and twisted his cap around, reaching for his belt. "This will be a two-on-two match, only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon mid-battle. Are you both ready?" He received two nods. "Then begin."

"Go, Swellow." The swallow-like Pokémon emerged from the ball, cawing in the air excitedly.

"Not a bad move, Ash." Flannery grinned. "But it won't save you. Torkoal, you're up." From the bright light emerged a turtle shaped Pokémon with various holes on its shell. "Start things off quickly with Flame Thrower." A jet of flames shot out from the turtle's mouth.

"Dodge it, quick." The flying Pokémon had little trouble to dodge th straight-forward attack. "Now Steel Wing." The bird's wings glowed brightly as it charged the other Pokémon, impacting it with its wing and sending it back.

"Torkoal, no!"

"Interesting." Naruto hummed from his seat, fingers interlocked in front of him. "So this is a Pokémon battle?"

"Yeah. It's exiting, isn't it?" Zoey grinned at the fight. Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm.

_This is an interesting matchup, is it not?_ Gallade pointed out from his place next to Naruto as they continued to watch the exchange of moves.

"Yes it is, my friend. Fire against Wind?"

"Actually, a Swellow is a mixed Normal\Flying Pokémon, so they're pretty evenly matched in regards to types."

"Maybe in theory." He pointed to the Swellow that was sending a few gusts at Torkoal's Flame Thrower, enhancing its size. "But in practice, wind strengthens fire. Ash will have to look out for that. I take it type advantage plays a large role in selecting Pokémon?" Zoey nodded. Naruto hummed in thought. "Maybe it shouldn't."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can understand some obvious advantages, like water against fire, but really the ideal Pokémon is one that is ready for any situation."

"Gallade is a dual Fighting\Psychic Pokémon, so he's weakest against Flying and Ghost types."

"Then those are the moves we should train against." Naruto muttered with Gallade nodding his head in agreement. The three turned their attention back to the fight.

Ash's Swellow had managed to fly under Torkoal and lift him up in the air. "Quickly Swellow, Areal Ace." The bird cawed and did a spin, energy surrounding its body, and launched at the turtle Pokémon. When the dust settled, Torkoal was laying on his back, swirls in his eyes.

"Torkoal is unable to battle." Brock motioned to Ash. "First round goes to the Challenger.

"You should remember that I've faced your Torkoal before Flannery." Ash grinned. "Old tricks won't help you this time around."

"You're completely right Ash." She grinned back, grabbing another Pokéball. "Maybe it's time to try something new." She threw the ball.

A dog-like Pokémon with orange flaring fur appeared from the light, growling at his opponent.

"An Arcanine?" Ash muttered in surprise.

"That's right. Come on, Ash, it's been a few years. Did you really think I'd still have the same old team?"

"Hehe, my bad." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly making Brock sweat drop and Naruto face palm.

"Seriously." He groaned from behind his palm.

"Whatever, let's get on to the match. Pikachu, you ready for this one, pal?"

_Hell yeah, bring it on._ The yellow mouse Pokémon thrust his fist up in the air, followed by his master.

_You're a feisty one, ain't ya? _Arcanine growled in a feminine voice.

_Get ready for a real fight pal._

"Round two, begin."

"Thunderbolt." Pikachu sent out a wave of thunder at his opponent, who dodged it deftly at the command of her master. Flannery instructed her fire Pokémon to use Scratch on the electric one, which hit dead on, sending the mouse back.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Are you okay?"

_Bah, I'm not done yet._

_Stay down little mouse. _The dog growled.

_Stow it puppy._ He fired back, making the other Pokémon growl at him.

_Interesting banter they have going on._ Naruto nodded at his Pokémon's observation. _I take It we are to start training as soon as this battle finishes?_

"I have thought about a practice battle first." He eyed the yellow muse's agility when dodging more fire attacks. "Ash seems to be an accomplished trainer. Maybe he could help."

"Ash always likes battling against anyone. And he is a very good trainer. I think he'd be glad to help you two. But how did you know?"

"I've observed both the battles. His Pokémon listen to his command without flinching. That's a sign of great trust in any soldier. And from what I can gather, a Pokémon's trust is gained through experience with the trainer." Zoey nodded at his words.

"Electro Ball, Pikachu." The Pokémon concentrated and fired off a ball of condensed electricity. Arcanine jumped up in the air, which was just the move Ash was waiting for. "Now, while it's in the air, Volt Tackle." Pikachu grunted and shot of at the fire Pokémon, enveloping himself in a yellow aura. Being a grounded Pokémon in air, Arcanine was unable to dodge the deadly attack, so Pikachu managed to hit her dead on, causing a lot of smoke and dust to rise up. When it settled down, it revealed a tired Pikachu and knocked out Arcanine.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. The winner is Ash from Pallet town." Ash and Pikachu jumped up in the air, doing their victory pose.

"You did really good Arcanine." Flannery cradled the ball in her arms and smiled at Ash and his Pokémon.

"He seems a little… immature." Naruto noted as he, Zoey and Gallade stood up and went to congratulate Ash.

"Yeah, he is a little. But he's a good guy." Naruto chuckled and Gallade shook his head.

"You did great Ash. And here's the badge, just like last time." Flannery smiled at him. "Looks like I'm still not good enough."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Flannery. You were very good yourself." Naruto said as they approached the two.

"Yeah, Naruto's right, you were loads better than last time."

"But maybe you should take a break from being a Gym Leader." A voice behind Naruto called. Naruto spun back and stopped his left palm an inch away from the intruder's chest, his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

The intruder turned out to be an elderly man with two hands and one foot in the air, sweat beading on his face. "Hey, take it easy kid."

"Grandpa, what the hell?" Flannery yelled at the man as Naruto relaxed his guard.

"Sorry old man, you kind of startled me."

"I can see that." The man put a hand over his hear, trying to calm down. "You almost gave me a heart attack. I swear, kids these days…"

"Grandpa, you were saying…"

"Right, I think you should maybe travel around with your trigger-happy friend here." Naruto had a tick mark over his eye.

"Listen here, old man…"

"That's a great idea!" Flannery yelled before charging to her room, party to hide the blush on her face. "I'll go pack."

"Well, she didn't need a lot of convincing." The old man muttered. "You, trigger-happy kid, make sure to take care of my granddaughter."

"Yeah, fine." Naruto growled, shooting a glare at the sniggering trio behind him. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing man, nothing." Ash raised his hands trying to placate the blond.


	5. Rapid? You ain't seen nothing yet!

"I think we're lost." Naruto commented. It was a few days after the gym battle at Lavaridge town and the group, now numbering seven, had taken a shortcut Ash suggested. It had predictable results.

"Ash, you haven't changed much." Zoey giggled to herself as Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, sorry. I think we should've taken that right turn instead."

_Kid's got a serious directional problem. Especially considering that there was no right turn._ Naruto nodded to his Pokémon's comment.

"Well, I guess it's as good a place as any to make camp." He told Brock. The older man nodded and started giving out orders.

"Ash, go get us some water. Naruto, the firewood. I'll cook lunch."

Half an hour later everything was done and the group was enjoying their meal.

"This is really good." Naruto said.

"Thanks. I've had a lot of practice, what with my nine brothers and sisters."

"Wait, wait, wait…_ nine_?"

"Yeah." Brock shrugged.

"Damn."

After lunch was finished, and the others decided to rest for a while, Naruto got up and said that he was going to take a walk. Flannery quickly got up and followed him, and the two disappeared through the trees.

"So, Naruto, what was your home like?" Flannery asked him.

"Well, it was actually somewhat like this." He gestured around him. "Green. Lots of green. But this Pokémon stuff is really new to me. We used to do all our fighting ourselves back home."

"Well, if you need any help, you can always come to me." She gave him a peace sign and a smile.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate that." He smiled back at her. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Huh?" She listened for a moment and heard rustling.

"It's coming from this way. Come on."

"Hey, Naruto, wait up."

The two came across a wide open plane. Grazing there was a large, horse-like Pokémon with a creamy white body and mane of purple flames, with a horn sticking from its forehead.

"That's a Rapidash." Flannery said.

"It's magnificent." Naruto opened his PokéDex and scanned the Pokémon.

_Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon.  
Very competitive, this Pokémon will chase anything that moves fast in hopes of racing it.  
When at an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, enhancing its beautiful appearance._

"I'm gonna catch it."

"Huh? But Naruto…" He ignored her and stepped on the plain. She sighed at him and followed.

"Hey there." Naruto waved to the horse Pokémon. Its head snapped up and it stared at him.

"_Hello."_

"Tell me something, do you like to race?" The Pokémon's eyes lit up and it nodded. "How about a bet, then. Two laps around this clearing. If I win, you'll be my Pokémon."

"_And if I win?"_

"Anything you want. My friend Flannery will be the ref, ok?" The horse nodded again and readied itself.

"This is a crazy idea." Flannery told Naruto.

"I know. Just start the race."

"Ugh, fine. Ready, set, go!" Both the Rapidash and Naruto took off like rockets, zooming around the clearing.

The horse glanced at Naruto and increased its speed, hoping to overpower the human and finish the race fast. But Naruto just smirked and increased his own. The Rapidash shook its head and started running even faster, the purple flames behind her started sparkling and lengthened. Naruto grinned to himself and started running even faster. They completed one lap already, but neither noticed, caught up in their contest.

_The PokéDex was right. It really does enhance its appearance._

It came to the last leg of the journey, and both were pretty much even, when the Rapidash hit its leg on a stray stone and fell, twisting its ankle in the process. But before Naruto noticed, he already ran to Flannery and finished the race.

"Hey, you ok?" He went to the downed horse, who was wincing in pain.

"_I'm fine. I just twisted an ankle. Don't worry, I have three more."_ Naruto chuckled a little to himself and helped the Pokémon up. Its ankle was pretty tender, so it limped on three legs. _"You won the race."_

"You fell at the end. You might've beaten me if you didn't. I can always wait until you heal and try again." The horse shook its head at the human.

"_No, we had a deal. And you've already impressed me enough. I'll join you. But it'll be a while before we can go for a ride." _Naruto grinned and petted the horse along the neck.

"Alright then, girl, here." He enlarged a Pokéball and the horse touched the button with her snout. A bright flash of light and few shakes of the ball later, and the horse was safely tucked away until he could get her ankle looked at. "Come on; let's get back to the others. Maybe Brock has something that'll help with the swelling."

"How did you know the Rapidash was female?" Flannery asked him as they walked back to the camp site.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "I just did. Probably has something to do with how I can understand them."

"Yeah, maybe. Wait a minute, you can understand them!" She shrieked at him, making him chuckle and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Err, didn't I tell you?" He walked after the fuming woman, trying to apologize.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
